Bukan Dia tapi aku
by KyuMin46
Summary: Cintaku bukan untuk kau sakiti.. cinta itu akan kau sadari saat ia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu.. ga pinter bikin summary.. wkwkw/ KYUMIN/ YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad

Rate : T

Summary : berulang kali kau sakiti, namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sadarkah kau cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya.

Declaimer : They are belongs to God and themselves..

Typo dimana-mana.. don't be silent reader please…

Happy reading… :D

**Author pov**

Seorang namja jangkung terlihat tengah bersembunyi di belakang sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia menatap tajam ke arah dua namja yang tengah asik berbincang hangat, sesekali tertawa bahagia bersama.

Namja jangkung itulah adalah Cho Kyuhyun seorang pelajar senior high school berusia 17 tahun. Mata kyuhyun terus memandangi kedua namja itu, terutama namja cantik yang kini terlihat sangat bahagia. Namja cantik itu adalah Lee Sungmin, sahabat kecil sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Ia mencintai sungmin sejak mereka kecil, namun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada sungmin.

"Ciih,, bahkan dia terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama kuda itu." Umpat kyuhyun saat melihat raut bahagia sungmin. Ia bukannya tidak ingin melihat sungmin bahagia, tapi ia hanya ingin sungmin bahagia saat bersamanya. Ya egois memang, namun itulah cinta.

Cukup lama kyuhyun memandangi sungmin hingga akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai, sesekali menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa perih dan sesak. Perih saat goresan luka ditambahkan lagi ditumpukan luka yang sudah terlebih dulu ada di hatinya. Sudah lama kyuhyun mencintai sungmin dalam diam, namun sepertinya sungmin hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat dan juga dongsaengnya. Ya kyuhyun memang lebih muda 2 tahun dari sungmin.

Setibanya di rumah kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan kembali denyut nyeri di hatinya. Jujur ia telah lelah dengan rasa sakit yang sudah terlalu lama ia rasakan. Namun hatinya tidak bisa berhenti mencintai sungmin.

" kapan kau akan melihatku hyung? Kapan kau akan menyadari aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumam kyuhyun lirih.

Entah apa yang harus kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuat sungmin menyadari perasaannya. Haruskah ia menyerah dan melupakan sungmin. Entahlah…..

….

"hyung.."

"masuklah kyunnie" kata sungmin dari dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyunpun masuk langsung ke kamar sungmin. Ia heran melihat sungmin yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah sangat rapi itu.

"kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Siwonnie mengajakku kencan"

"mwo? Bukannya kita ingin belajar bersama hyung?"

"mianhae kyu, besok saja kita belajarnya ne."

Lalu sungmin langsung mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun segera menahan tangan sungmin dan menatap sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

"jebal kyuu.." rengek sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya.

Kyuhyunpun melepaskan tangan sungmin dan membiarkan sungmin pergi, ia tau ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang sungmin.

"mianhae kyu,, besok kita pasti belajar ne." kata sungmin sambil mencium pipi kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun bersama luka baru yang lagi ia terima di hatinya.

"mengapa kau terus menyakitiku hyung." Batin kyuhyun.

…..

Keesokan harinya kyuhyun datang ke sekolah dengan wajah yang sangat tidak bersemangat, ia mendudukan dirinya dan langsung menyembunyikan wajanya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia merasa semangatnya hilang seketika hanya karena sungmin menolak berangkat bersamanya dan lebih memilih berangkat bersama siwon.

"mianhae kyu, tapi siwonnie sudah menjemputku. Aku duluan ne." Hati kyuhyun kembali nyeri saat teringat ucapan sungmin tadi pagi.

Sungmin yang baru tiba di kelas heran melihat kyuhyun yang meringkuk di atas mejanya. Iapun segera menghampiri kyuhyun dan mengusap lembut surai rambut ikal kyuhyun.

"kyunnie, gwenchana?" tanya sungmin cemas.

Kyuhyun yang merasaka sentuhan di kepala dan mengenali suara seseorang di sampingnya segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sungmin.

"kau sakit kyu?" tanya sungmin sambil menyentuh lembut dahi sungmin, namun sungmin terkejut saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"berhenti berpura-pura seolah-olah kau mencemaskanku lee sungmin." Desisnya marah. Kyuhyunpun meninggalkan sungmin yang masih memasang wajah terkejutnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan wajah sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah sedih, hatinya terlalu sakit saat ini.

**Sungmin Pov**

Aku hanya mampu membulatkan mataku terkejut dengan perlakuan dan kata-kata kyuhyun padaku. Hatiku tiba-tiba merasa nyeri, tidak pernah kyuhyun memperlakukan itu kepadaku. Aku hanya memandangi punggungnya yang terus beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Baru aku hendak mengejarnya namun tiba-tiba siwon datang dan membuatku lagi-lagi kalah.

"kau sudah sarapan minnie?" tanya siwon sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku.

"belum wonnie."

"kajja kita sarapan di kantin." Siwon menarik lembut tanganku dan membawaku ke kantin. Aku mau tak mau mengikutinya dan melupakan niatku untuk mengejar kyuhyun. Aku selalu melupakan segalanya saat bersama siwon. Apa aku mencintai siwon? Entahlah tapi aku rasa aku memang mencintainya.

…..

Ini sudah jam pelajaran ketiga, tap kyuhyun tidak juga menampakkan dirinya, membuatku sangat cemas. Aku memang sekelas dengan kyuhyun, karena berkat otak jeniusnya kyuhyun berhasil lompat 2 tingkat. Aku terus memikirkan kyuhyun, aku takut ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Aku sangat kenal sifatnya itu, meskipun dia jenius tapi dia juga sangat bodoh. Namun tiba-tiba perhatian seisiku dan seisi kelas tertuju pada sosok namja yang tengah menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun tengah mengandeng Haneul teman sekelas kami.

"Maaf kami terlambat" kata kyuhyun sopan sambil menarik haneul untuk duduk di bangkunya. Ia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja, bahkan tanpa memandangku sedikitpun.

"apa-apaan dia itu" batinku. Aku meremas dada kiriku sangat entah mengapa terasa sangat sesak. Mataku terasa panas, namun aku masih mampu menahan air mataku. Apa aku cemburu? Tidak itu tidak mungkin. Bagiku kyuhyun hanya sahabat dan dongsaengku, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya.

**SKIP TIME**

Sudah dua jam aku menunggu kyuhyun di rumahku. Bukankah ia berjanji untuk belajar bersamaku hari ini. Dengan kesal aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahnya, yang berada tepat di samping rumahku.

"annyeong heechul eomma" sapaku kepada yeoja cantik yang merupakan eomma kyuhyun.

"annyeong minnie, sudah lama sekali kau tidak kemari"

"ne, mianhae eomma, minnie sedikit sibuk belakangan ini. Bogoshipo eomma" kataku sambil memeluknya. Aku memang sangat dekat dengan Heechul eomma, bagiku ia sudah seperti eommaku juga. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal menginstrupsi kami.

"untuk apa kau kemari" tanyanya ketus.

"YA! Sopan sekali ucapanmu itu" kataku kesal. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku ia langsung menghilang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Heechul eomma hanya bisa menggeleng melihat pertengkaran kami. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat kami bertengkar. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku kesal masuk ke kamarnya.

Sesampai di kamarnya, aku lihat ia tengah berbaring memunggungiku sambil bermain dengan PSP kesayangannya. Membuatku benar-benar kesal bocah ini.

"YA! Kau bilang ingin belajar bersamaku. Aku sudah menunggumu dua jam kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanya ku kesal. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulitku artikan. Ada luka yang jelas tersirat di matanya.

"ku pikir kau melupakannya lagi" jawabnya santai

"kau sungguh menyebalkan cho" desisku.

"kau lebih menyebalkan lagi lee." Ia menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku dapat melihat ada sedikit amarah dan luka di tatapan matanya. Entah mengapa hatiku merasa sakit melihat tatapan matanya. Jangan lupakan jantung bodohku yang berdetak cepat. Aku mengalihkan kepalaku, memutuskan pandangan kami. Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan perasaan aneh di diriku.

"_ada apa denganku" batinku_.

**Sungmin Pov End**

…

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku melirik jam di tanganku, tubuhku sudah sangat dingin saat ini. Saat ini tengah menunggu sungmin hyung yang setuju untuk berkencan dengannya hari ini. Kencan? Ya kencan. Hatiku berdesir bahagia saat sungmin hyung setuju untuk berkencan denganku.

**FlashBack On**

"kyunnie, jangan marah lagi padaku eoh? Aku sengaja melupakan janji kita kemarin" kata sungmin merajuk padaku.

"….."

"kyunnie jebaaal, maafkan aku ne."

"hmm"

"hmm, bagaimana jika kita berkencan akhir pekan ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Kau mau ne?" tanyanya dengan aegyonya yang sangat imut itu.

"baiklah" kataku singkat, padahal hatiku berlonjak bahagia. Namun aku enggan menunjukannya pada sungmin hyung.

**FlashBack off**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, tiga jam aku menunggunya di taman ini, tapi dia tak juga datang. Tubuhku benar-benar sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar, aku lihat nama sungmin hyung tertera di layang ponselku, dengan semangat aku mengangkatnya.

"YA! Dimana kau hyung? Aku sudah menunggumu 3 jam disini!" ungkapku kesal.

"mianhae kyunnie, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemuimu, tiba-tiba siwonnie datang dan memintaku menemaninya. Mianhae kyu."

Aku hanya bisa berdiam mendengar jawabannya. Tanganku sudah terkepal sempurna menandakan kekesalanku yang sudah sangat besar. Namun aku berusaha menahan emosiku.

"aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau datang"

"pulanglah kyu, udara sangat dingin."

"aku akan menunggumu"

"aku pergi dulu ne, bye." Sungmin hyung menutup teleponnya, meninggalkanku yang meremas dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit, di tambah tubuhku yang benar-benar kedinginan.

Tubuhku bergetar menahan dingin, sudah 5 jam aku menunggu disini, tapi sungmin hyung benar-benar tidak datang. Aku merasakan pandangan mataku mulai memudar, kepalaku benar-benar terasa sangat pusing. Kakiku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menampu berat tubuhku..

BRUUKKK!

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin?


	2. Chapter 2

**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad

Rate : T

Summary : berulang kali kau sakiti, namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sadarkah kau cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya.

Declaimer : They are belongs to God and themselves..

Typo dimana-mana.. don't be silent reader please…

Happy reading… :D

Don't Bash please, if you don't like my story, don't read it.. easy right?

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_aku akan menunggumu disini sampai kau datang"_

"_pulanglah kyu, udara sangat dingin."_

"_aku akan menunggumu"_

_BRUUKKK!_

**HAPPY READING**

"aku senang sekali, gomawo minnie." ungkap siwon, raut wajah bahagia terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"aku juga bahagia sekali wonnie." ungkap sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

hari itu sungmin dan siwon menghabiskan waktu bersama, seharusnya sungmin berkencan dengan kyuhyun namun ia membatalkannya. sesekali bayangan wajah kyuhyun menganggu pikirannya, namun lagi-lagi siwon berhasil membuatnya melupakan kyuhyun.

mereka kini tengah makan malam bersama di sebuah restaurant. siwon menggenggam lembut jemari tangan lembut, sesekali mengusap lembut punggung tangan sungmin. sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya setiap perlakuan siwon kepadanya. pikirannya sedikit mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun.

_bagaimana jika ia benar-benar menunggu disana, batin sungmin._

"minnie, gwenchana?" tanya siwon menyadarkan sungmin yang tengah melamun.

"ah, ne gwenchana wonnie." kata sungmin tersenyum manis.

mereka berdua terus menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa mengetahui seseorang tengah menunggu sungmin di tengah salju dan udara yang sangat dingin.

...

Sungmin kembali ke rumah dengan wajah gembira, ia baru saja pulang berkencan dengan siwon. Sungmin menautkan alisnya binggung saat Ia melihat eommanya yang duduk di ruang tamu dengan wajah cemas.

"eomma gwenchana?" tanya sungmin lembut.

"darimana saja kau minnie, kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif." Tanya Leeteuk eomma sungmin dengan raut wajah cemas.

"aku habis kencan dengan siwon eomma. Ponselku mati eomma, Waeyo?"

"dengan siwon? Bukannya kau akan pergi dengan kyuhyun?" tanya leeteuk.

"aniyo eomma, aku membatalkannya, tiba-tiba siwon mengajakku kencan. Waeyo eomma? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin panik.

"…..". leeteuk tidak menjawab kyuhyun, ia justru menelpon seseorang.

"dia sudah kembali? Sungmin membatalkan kencannya dengan kyuhyun. Kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya leeteuk dengan suara bergetar, ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"…"

"ne, kabari kami jika kau sudah menemukannya." Leeteuk mematikan ponselnya dan menatap sungmin sedih.

"ada apa eomma, apa yang terjadi dengan kyunnie?" tanya sungmin panik.

"duduklah dulu min." kata leeteuk sambil membelai lembut rambut puteranya itu.

"katakan ada apa eomma?" tanya sungmin yang sudah menangis kini. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya. Pikiran buruk sudah merasuki pikirannya membuat ia semakin tidak tenang.

"kyuhyun hilang. Ia belum kembali sejak tadi siang. Kami pikir dia pergi bersamamu." Leeteuk mencoba menahan tangisnya meskipun ia sangat khawatir pada kondisi kyuhyun. Apa lagi cuaca sangat dingin malam itu.

Sungmin semakin terisak, ini salahnya. Ia yang membuat kyuhyun hilang. Tak seharusnya ia pergi dengan siwon dan membatalkan janjinya dengan kyuhyun.

"_aku akan menunggumu"_

Kata-kata kyuhyun tadi membuat sungmin segera beranjak dari rumahnya. Ia mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"mau kemana kau minnie?" tanya leeteuk heran.

"aku tau dimana kyunnie eomma, aku akan membawanya pulang."

"hati-hati minnie." Sungminpun memeluk leeteuk singkat lalu berlari keluar rumah. Ia membawa mobilnya dengan laju kencang tidak peduli licinnya jalanan karena salju.

"bertahanlah kyunnie." Gumam sungmin sambil menangis. Ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya bila terjadi sesuatu pada kyuhyun.

….

Sungmin segera berlari memasuki taman tiu, ia berlari menyusuri taman itu mencari kyuhyun yang ia yakin ada disana.

"KYUNNIEEEEEEE." Sungmin berteriak keras saat melihat kyuhyun yang pingsan di sudut taman. Tubuh kyuhyun sangat dingin, bibirnya sudah membiru akibat udara dingin malam itu.

"Hikss,, ya Tuhan tubuhmu dingin sekali kyunnie." Sungmin menyentuh tubuh kyuhyun yang sudah sangat dingin. Ia segera membawa kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Mengenakan jaketnya ke tubuh kyuhyun. Menggosokkan tangannya ke tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit rasa hangat.

"hikss,, babo kyunnie, mengapa kau menungguku disana." Sungmin menangis dan mendekap tubuh dingin kyuhyun, menyalurkan sedikit rasa hangat dari tubuhnya yang juga sedikit dingin. Ia mengecup singkat dahi kyuhyun. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya saat merasakan tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"aku tau kau akan datang hyung." Lirih kyuhyun sangat pelan sambil mencoba tersenyum. Lalu kyuhyun jatuh pingsan kembali.

"Hiks.. bertahanlah kyunnie. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Sungmin segera menjalankan mobilnya, membawa kyuhyun ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, sungmin langsung menghubungi Leeteuk dan heechul yang sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun.

….

Sudah 2 jam mereka menunggu di rumah sakit, namun lampu ruangan itu belum juga padam, menandakan dokter masih berjuang di dalam sana. Heechul terus menangis dalam pelukan Hangeng. Hangeng hanya diam saja meskipun ia sama khawatirnya seperti Heechul, namun ia harus kuat demi istri dan anaknya.

Leeteuk terlihat menenangkan sungmin yang masih terus menangis. Tubuhnya dingin, sama seperti hatinya entah mengapa terasa dingin. Sungmin berjalan mendekati heechul yang menangis dalam pelukan hangeng.

"mianhae heechul eomma, maafkan minnie." Guman sungmin sambil menangis. Heechul melepaskan pelukan dan memeluk sungmin erat. Ia tau ia tidak akan bisa marah pada sungmin. ia tau kyuhyun sangat mencintai sungmin.

"uljima chagi, kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja." Heechul membelai lembut surai rambut sungmin. sungmin terus menangis dalam pelukan Heechul.

Pintu itu terbuka membuat semua langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru saja keluar.

"bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun dok?" tanya hangeng

"ia terlalu lama berada di suhu yang dingin, dan tubuhnya juga tidak mampu menahan dingin. Saat ini ia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, namun ia masih belum sadarkan diri." Jelas dokter itu. Sungmin kembali menangis saat mendengar kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"apa kami boleh melihatnya?" tanya heechul.

"ya silakan." Lalu dokter itupun meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam untuk melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Sungmin menangis melihat kyuhyun yang berbaring tak berdaya. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat saat ini. Ia mengenggam tangan kyuhyun, mengecup lembut punggung tangan itu.

"mianhae kyunnie, maafkan aku. Bangunlah." Lirih sungmin pada kyuhyun yang tentu saja tak bisa menjawabnya.

_Love give you a live_

_But love can take a live from you._

**SKIP TIME**

Sungmin terus menjaga kyuhyun di rumah sakit, sudah 1 minggu kyuhyun di sana, namun ia belum juga sadar.

"kyunnie, sadarlah. Aku merindukanmu." Guman sungmin pada kyuhyun. Sungmin selalu mengajak kyuhyun bicara meskipun kyuhyun tidak pernah membalasnya.

Sungmin membelai surai rambut kyuhyun, memgusap lembut pipi tirus kyuhyun dan juga bibir tebal kyuhyun. Ia sangat merindukan kyuhyun, merindukan saat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Lebih dari 12 tahun mereka bersama-sama, tak pernah kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Sungmin meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sesak. Rasa sakit itu begitu terasa saat ,melihat kyuhyun yang begitu tak berdaya, dan itu karena dirinya.

_Maafkan aku kyu, batin sungmin._

_..._

sungmin tidak pernah lelah, setiap hari ia mengunjungi kyuhyun, mengajak kyuhyun berbicara meskipun kyuhyun tidak pernah membalas setiap ucapannya. seperti siang itu, sungmin kembali datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemani kyuhyun. mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"kau tidak lelah tertidur terus seperti ini kyu?" tanya sungmin mengajak kyuhyun bercanda.

"..."

"kau tau kyu, donghae, hyukkie, wookie merindukanmu."

"..."

"aku juga merindukanmu kyu." ucap sungmin sedih, ia kembali menangis. raut wajah sungmin terlihat sangat lelah, mata cantik itu tidak lagi bersinar seperti dulu. di gantikan dengan mata bengkak dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

"bangunlah kyunnie, hikss.." sungmin terus menangis sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun. ia terus menangis hingga akhirnya ia tertidur karena lelah.

...

Sungmin yang sedang tertidur terbangun saat merasakan tangan yang di genggamnya bergerak, ia menatap kyuhyun yang kini sudah sadar. Ia kembali menangis dan memeluk kyuhyun erat saat melihat kyuhyun sadar.

"Hikss… syukurlah kau sudah sadar kyunnie, aku merindukanmu."lirih sungmin sambil menangis.

Ia begitu bahagia saat melihat kyuhyun sadar. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja saat sungmin memeluknya. Tubuhnya terasa lemah, terlebih hatinya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya saat kyuhyun tidak juga membalas pelukannya. Ia menatap kyuhyun, tatapan mata itu terasa berbeda. Tidak ada lagi cinta yang sejak kecil dulu ia rasakan di mata kyuhyun. Hatinya sangat sakit, entahlah rasanya ia seolah tidak bisa bernafas saat kyuhyun terus mengacuhkannya.

"kau marah padaku kyunnie?" tanya sungmin dengan suara yang bergetar. Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. Matanya sudah sangat bengkak karena terus menangis. Namun air mata itu tidak juga bisa ia bendung. Kyuhyun terus saja berdiam diri, membuat sungmin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"hikss.. jangan mendiamkanku kyunnie.. katakan sesuatu. Hikss.."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, hatinya terasa sakit melihat sungmin yang terus menangis, namun hatinya juga terasa hancur saat mengingat sungmin yang lebih memilih siwon daripada dirinya. Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya, sentuhan dari tangan bunny kesayangannya. Air mata membasahi dada kyuhyun, sungmin terus menangis sambil memeluk kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium orang sangat ia cintai itu. Namun tubuhnya mengkhianati hatinya. Ego mengalahkannya kali ini.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur rumah sakit itu, menatap tajam mata sungmin yang sangat bengkak. Ia mengenggam tangan sungmin yang sedang mengenggam tangannya, ia menghempaskan tangan sungmin begitu saja. Sungmin terbelalak terkejut dengan perlakuan yang baru saja ia terima. Rasa sakit itu kembali terasa di hatinya, tak pernah kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"pergi." Guman kyuhyun

"nde?"

"pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu." Kata kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam ke arah sungmin. lalu kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya saat melihat air mata sungmin kembali mengalir. Rasanya sakit melihat sungmin kembali menangis dan itu karena dirinya.

"kau marah padaku kyu? Hikss."

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, dan tetap tidak ingin menatap sungmin. sungmin menyentuh kedua pipi tirus kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun menatapnya. Tatapan tajam kembali yang sungmin terima saat menatap mata hitam itu. Ia dapat melihat amarah juga luka yang terlihat jelas di mata itu. Luka yang tidak sungmin sadari jika dialah yang menciptakannya kepada kyuhyun.

"aku membencimu." Desis kyuhyun

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan sungmin? apa benar kyuhyun membenci sungmin?


	3. Chapter 3

**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad

Rate : T

Summary : berulang kali kau sakiti, namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sadarkah kau cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya.

Declaimer : They are belongs to God and themselves..

Typo dimana-mana.. don't be silent reader please…

Happy reading… :D

Don't Bash please, if you don't like my story, don't read it.. easy right?

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihatmu."_

"_kau marah padaku kyu? Hikss."_

"_aku membencimu." Desis kyuhyun_

** HAPPY READING**

Sungmin berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Kata-kata kyuhyun membuat hatinya hancur. Kyuhyun membencinya.

"_aku membencimu." Desis kyuhyun_

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di pikiran sungmin, kata-kata yang tak pernah terbayangkan akan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun, sahabat kecilnya. Sungmin terus menangis di kamarnya, ia tidak peduli dengan matanya yang sudah sangat bengkak. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika hatinya hancur saat ini. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, Siwon mencoba menghubungi sungmin. sungmin menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir seolah tak ada habisnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

"yeoboseyo". Kata sungmin dengan suara parau

"minnie kau baik-baik saja?"

"ne, aku baik-baik saja siwonnie."

"kau dimana? Aku akan menemuimu."

"aku di rumah wonnie."

"baiklah aku ke rumahmu sekarang."

FLIP

Tanpa menjawab kalimat terakhir siwon, sungmin langsung mematikan panggilan itu, ia membutuhkan siwon sekarang. Ia pikir siwon bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

….

Tak lama akhirnya siwon tiba di rumah sungmin, ia langsung memeluk sungmin begitu sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya.

"kau terlihat kacau sekali minnie." Kata siwon lembut sambil membawa sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah.

"hiksss.." satu tangisan kembali lolos dari mata sungmin, ia memeluk siwon erat, membagi semua perasaan sakitnya. Siwon membalas pelukan sungmin yang terus menangis dan membuat baju bagian dadanya basah oleh air mata sungmin. siwon membelai lembut surai rambut sungmin. siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya di kedua pipi sungmin, menghapus air mata yang terus membasahi kedua pipi chubby itu.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya siwon lembut.

"hikss,, kyunnie sakit dan itu karena aku." Lirih sungmin.

"maksudmu?" tanya siwon tidak mengerti.

"ia menungguku lebih dari 5 jam di udara yang sangat dingin. Aku seharusnya kencan dengannya hari itu, tapi aku membatalkannya. Hikss.. ia terus menungguku. Aku jahat sekali wonnie." Jelas sungmin sambil menangis. Siwon kembali mendekap erat tubuh sungmin yang bergetar. Ia tahu kyuhyun sangat berarti bagi sungmin.

"dan sekarang dia membenciku." Tangis sungmin semakin pecah saat ia mengatakan kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Hatinya terasa sudah hancur saat ini.

"kau mencintainya?" tanya siwon lembut membuat sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap siwon bingung.

"aniyo, aku tidak mencintainya." Gumam sungmin. ia berusaha menyangkal hatinya, meski hatinya menjerit saat ia mengatakan itu. Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban sungmin, ia tau sungmin mencintai kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak ingin kehilangan sungmin.

"tenanglah, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia akan berhenti membencimu, beri dia waktu ne." ucap siwon lembut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kembali memeluk siwon. Dalam pelukan siwon sungmin terus memikirkan pertanyaan siwon.

_Apa aku mencintai kyuhyun? Tidak, itu Tidak mungkin, batin sungmin._

**SKIP TIME**

Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sudah kembali bersekolah, namun rasa bencinya terhadap sungmin masih terus ia rasakan. Kyuhyun terus menjauhi sungmin, bahkan ia tidak ingin menatap sungmin lagi.

"kyunnie, kau sudah makan?" tanya sungmin siang itu saat melihat kyuhyun hanya duduk terdiam di mejanya.

Kyuhyun yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya, tanpa memandang atau menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. ia sungguh tidak ingin berbicara dengan sungmin meski ia sangat merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"kyunnie" panggil sungmin sambil menahan lengan kyuhyun. Rasa sakit itu kembali merasuk di hatinya saat lagi kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Kyuhyun terus terdiam membelakangi sungmin, hatinya meronta saat kyuhyun terus membohongi perasaannya. Namun egonya lagi-lagi mengalahkan hati kyuhyun. Melihat sungmin yang hanya diam saja, kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya kasar, dan meninggalkan sungmin begitu saja.

Sungmin kembali menangis di kelasnya, kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan kasar seperti tadi. Siwon yang datang ke kelas sungmin, dan menemukan sungmin tengah menangis di bangkunya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping sungmin, dan membelai lembut rambut sungmin. sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap siwon yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"dia benar-benar membenciku wonnie." Isak sungmin.

Siwon hanya diam mendengar pernyataan sungmin, dalam hati ia senang saat sungmin sudah jauh dari kyuhyun, namun hatinya terluka saat melihat sungmin yang terus menangis karena kyuhyun.

"kau ingin jalan-jalan denganku sepulang sekolah nanti?" tanya siwon

"ani, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana wonnie." Lirih sungmin.

"ayolah min, kau tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau butuh menyegarkan pikiranmu." Kata siwon dengan tatapan memohon.

"baiklah." Kata sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada siwon. Lagi dan lagi sungmin kalah.

….

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku terus berdiam di tempat favoritku yaitu atap sekolah, aku membolos pelajaran terakhir, kejadian di kelas tadi membuatku tidak bersemangat lagi. Wajah sungmin, suaranya, senyumannya, sejujurnya aku merindukan semua itu. Aku sangat ingin memeluknya, memberitahunya aku begitu terluka saat ini, namun egoku berhasil mengalahkanku. Rasa sakit saat ia lebih memilih siwon membuatku hancur. Itu bukan yang pertama kali ia membatalkan janjinya denganku. Tiba-tiba Mataku menangkap silulet seorang namja yang sangat ku kenal. Ia berjalan riang bersama seorang namja yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kesal, itu sungmin. lagi ia pergi bersama siwon dengan raut bahagia itu.

"cih, kau bahkan tidak mencemaskanku, dan malah pergi bersama kuda sialan itu." Geramku kesal.

BUUGHH!

BUUGHH!

Aku meninju dinding didekatku berkali-kali, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang terus-terusan menyerang hatiku. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanganku yang sudah meneteskan darah segar. Rasa sakit dan perih di tanganku tidak sebanding dengan luka yang ada di hatiku. Luka yang menciptakan sebuah lubang besar di hatiku.

_Berulang kali kau menyakiti_

_Berulang kali kau khianati_

_Sakit ini coba pahami_

_Ku punya hati bukan tuk disakiti_

**KYUHYUN POV END**

…_._

Senyum sungmin terus terpasang di wajah cantiknya, ia merasa sangat bahagia saat bersama siwon. Rasa sakit yang belakangan ini ia rasakan saat kyuhyun terus mengacuhkannya sedikit ia lupakan saat siwon bersamanya.

"minnie." Panggil siwon lembut. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berdua di taman.

"hmm."

"saranghae."

"eoh?" sungmin terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Sungmin menatap mata siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"tanya siwon.

"nde, tentu aku mau wonnie." Ucapku sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Siwon membawa sungmin ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Sungmin ikut tersenyum di dalam pelukan siwon, ia mencintai siwon dan ia tau itu, tapi hatinya berjerit-jerit menolaknya. Sungmin mengacuhkan jeritan hatinya. Lagi dan lagi sungmin kalah.

….

Yeoja-yeoja SAPPHIRA BLUE Senior high school terkejut saat melihat kyuhyun datang dengan mengandeng seorang yeoja cantik yang bernama Haneul. Kyuhyun berjalan angkuh tidak peduli dengan tatapan sedih dan tak percaya teman-teman yang melihatnya. Sesampainya di kelas, ia melihat sungmin yang tengah bercanda hangat dengan siwon. Mata kyuhyun dan sungmin bertemu saat kyuhyun sampai di mejanya. Ia langsung memutuskan tatapan itu, dan duduk bersama yeoja cantik itu. Tidak peduli tatapan sedih sungmin saat melihatnya menggandeng yeoja itu.

"minnie, gwenchana?" tanya siwon saat melihat sungmin menatap sedih tangan kyuhyun yang terpaut dengan tangan yeoja itu.

"ne, gwenchana wonnie." Bohong sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia berbohong, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Hatinya sakit seolah ada pisau yang menyayat hatinya.

"kau ingin pergi denganku sepulang sekolah nanti minnie?" tanya siwon lembut.

"mianhae wonnie, aku ingin pulang saja. Aku sedang tidak badan."

"kau sakit? Mau aku antarkan ke UKS?" tanya siwon cemas.

"gwenchana wonnie, aku kurang istirahat saja." Guman sungmin lirih, mata sungmin terus melirik ke arah kyuhyun dan Haneul. Dan siwon menyadari itu.

Air mata itu jelas menggenang di sudut mata sungmin. segera sungmin beranjak keluar dari kelas itu, tidak sanggup melihat kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah membelai lembut kepala yeoja cantik itu. Ia terus berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan siwon yang memanggil namanya. Sudut mata sungmin sempat menangkap kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya sedih, namun ia tidak peduli. Hatinya bisa benar-benar hancur bila ia terus disana.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan sungmin hingga tubuh mungil itu menghilang dari kelasnya. Air mata itu jelas terlihat oleh mata kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera beranjak pergi, namun Haneul menahannya.

"oppa." Rengek Haneul.

Tanpa memperdulikan Haneul, kyuhyun segera melepaskan tangan haneul yang menahan tangannya, dan segera berlari menyusul sungmin.

…

Sungmin duduk di taman belakang sekolah dan terus menangis. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Rasa sakit yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

"hikss.. appoo.." rengek sungmin sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

"kenapa sesakit ini, kau jahat kyunnie." Gumam sungmin. Sungmin terus menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Ia terus menangis hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun terus terdiam melihat sungmin yang terus menangis di hadapannya. Hatinya sakit melihat sungmin menangis terlebih itu karena dirinya. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lembut rambut sungmin yang membuat sungmin terkejut.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat kyuhyun yang kini di ada di hadapannya, membelai lembut rambutnya. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi sungmin yang sudah basah oleh air mata, menghapus air mata itu, kemudian membawa sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

….

Di sisi lain, siwon hanya bisa diam saja melihat kyuhyun yang memeluk sungmin, ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah kyuhyun saat ini juga, namun ia menahan emosinya. Siwon juga terluka melihat sungmin yang terus menangis karena kyuhyun. Ia tau jika sungmin mencintai kyuhyun, tapi sungmin masih belum menyadari itu.

"aku akan membuatmu tetap bersamaku minnie ah." Gumam siwon sambil terus memandang marah ke arah kyuhyun dan sungmin. tak lama siwonpun pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

….

Sungmin masih terkejut saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun memeluknya. Pelukan yang terasa sangat hangat. Rasa hangat yang mengalir di tubuhnya, dan rasa hangat itu juga merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Pelukan yang sangat berbeda dengan saat siwon memeluknya.. Perlahan sungmin membalas pelukan kyuhyun. Membiarkan dada kyuhyun basah oleh air matanya. Mereka berpelukan dalam diam, menyalurkan rasa cinta dan rasa hangat pada perasaan mereka masing-masing. Perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap hangat mata bengak sungmin. kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup dahi sungmin, mengecup kedua mata sungmin, mengecup pipi chubby sungmin, dan mengecup lembut bibir sungmin. kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, saat sungmin tidak menolaknya. Kyuhyun melumat lembut bibir itu, menghisap bibir sungmin semakin dalam.

Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan kyuhyun terus melumat bibirnya. Tubuhnya dan hatinya tidak mampu menolaknya. Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, mengusap lembut bibir sungmin, menghapus sisa savila yang tersisa disana. Dan menatap lembut mata sungmin.

"aku mencintaimu hyung." Ungkap kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin hanya diam saja, matanya membulat sempurna saat kata cinta itu sampai di pendengarannya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan mata kyuhyun yang seolah mengintimidasi dirinya.

"mi.. mianhae kyu." Lirih sungmin.

"waeyo? Kau tidak mencintaiku hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sedih.

"mianhae kyu, aku tidak mencintaimu…. Aku.…" guman sungmin ragu-ragu. Hati kyuhyun sakit saat penolakan itu keluar dari bibir sungmin. ia memejamkan matanya menahan air matanya yang ingin melesak keluar. Menahan gejolak sedih dalam dirinya.

"aku apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun lemah.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap mata kyuhyun di depannya kini, menatap mata yang jelas sarat akan luka. Tatapan mata itu mengiris hati sungmin, membuat rasa sakit yang tidak juga ia mengerti. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan menatap mata kyuhyun dengan raut permohonan. Memohon agar kyuhyun mengerti.

"aku mencintai siwon."

**TBC**

**Huaah benarkah sungmin mencintai siwon? Lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?**

**Denger lagunya judika jadi sedikit terinspirasi.. wkwkkwk**

**Mianhae kalo mengecewakan, aku masih belajar,, kritik dan saran di persilakan. But don't bash please.. gomawo.. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad

Rate : T

Summary : berulang kali kau sakiti, namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sadarkah kau cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya.

Declaimer : They are belongs to God and themselves..

Typo dimana-mana.. don't be silent reader please…

Happy reading… :D

Don't Bash please, if you don't like my story, don't read it.. easy right?

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_aku mencintaimu hyung." Ungkap kyuhyun lembut_

"_mi.. mianhae kyu." Lirih sungmin._

"_waeyo? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" tanya kyuhyun sedih._

"_mianhae, aku tidak mencintaimu…. Aku…" guman sungmin ragu-ragu._

"_aku apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.._

"_aku mencintai siwon." _

** HAPPY READING**

Kyuhyun terdiam saat ucapan sungmin sampai ke pendengarannya. Tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna membuat urat-urat tangannya terlihat jelas. Harapannya musnah saat itu juga. Sungmin mencoba menyentuh pipi tirus kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menjauhi sungmin.

"mi..mianhae kyu." Cicit sungmin takut saat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah menahan amarahnya.

Tanpa memandang wajah sungmin, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari taman itu, tidak memperdulikan sungmin yang terus berteriak memanggilnya. Ia terus berjalan ke atap sekolah dengan wajah yang menahan amarah. Ia tidak memperdulikan sapaan teman-temannya atau pandangan takut-takut mereka pada kyuhyun.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH! teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

BUUUGHHH!  
BUUGGGHHH!

BUUUGGHHHHHH!

AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Kyuhyun terus memukul dinding beton dan berteriak di atap itu, menyalurkan rasa sakit yang tidak mampu lagi di bendung oleh hatinya. hatinya benar-benar hancur. Air mata sudah mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya, darah segar sudah mengalir dari jari-jari tangannya. Penolakan sungmin sudah membuatnya tidak mampu bernafas, namun pernyataan sungmin tadi membuat kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mati saja.

"_aku mencintai siwon." _

Tubuh kyuhyun merosot disudut atap itu. Ia memendamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah terasa sangat perih, terlebih hatinya yang benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun terus menangis hatinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit itu.

"waeyo hyung? Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia?"gumam kyuhyun.

"aku mencintaimu hyung. Sangat mencintaimu." Lirih kyuhyun sambil terus menangis.

_Cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya….._

_Mestinya kau sadari itu…._

_Bukan dia tapi aku….._

…..

**Sungmin Pov**

aku mengikuti kyuhyun yang terus berjalan ke atap sekolah sambil menangis. Entah mengapa hatiku sakit saat melihat kyuhyun begitu terluka dengan penolakanku. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku yakin aku mencintai siwon, tapi hatiku sakit mengatakan itu.

_AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH.!_

_BUUUGHHH!_

_BUUGGGHHH!_

_BUUUGGHHHHHH!_

_AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!_

Aku terkejut saat mendengar teriakan kyuhyun, teriakan yang sarat akan luka yang mendalam. Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kyuhyun memukul dinding dengan brutal, darah mengalir dari tangannya. Aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku, sekuat tenaga menahan suara tangisku, tidak ingin kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaanku.

"mianhae kyunnie, hikss.."

Kyuhyun menangis, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menangis. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya, berjongkok di depannya. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Cukup lama aku menatap kyuhyun yang tertunduk di hadapanku, tubuhnya bergetar, darah menetes dari tangannya. Aku menyentuh lembut pucuk kepala kyuhyun, membelai lembut rambutnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mataku dengan mata penuh air mata. Aku menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya dengan tanganku. Luka itu jelas terlihat di matanya, luka yang sangat dalam.

"mianhae kyu, jeongmal mianhae." Lirihku sambil terus menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil tetap menatap mataku dalam. Ia menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini, hikss,, kau membuatku sakit juga kyu." Lirihku lagi, ya aku merasakan sakit juga saat melihat kyuhyun terluka. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memelukku, aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun ia tetap tidak bergeming, justru memelukku semakin erat.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja ming." Gumam kyuhyun lemah.

Aku membiarkan kyuhyun memeluknya, aku mengusap lembut punggung kyuhyun, berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun yang masih terisak.

"minnie."

Tiba-tiba suara siwon terdengar, membuatku melepaskan pelukanku pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap siwon dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"wonnie." Panggilku lirih.

"kajja kita pulang minnie." Ajak siwon lembut.

Aku menatap kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku memandang ragu-ragu antara kyuhyun dan siwon, akhirnya Aku beranjak untuk pulang bersama siwon, namun langkahku terhenti saat kyuhyun menahan tanganku. Aku tatap mata kyuhyun yang benar-benar terlihat sangat terluka. Aku ingin tetap di sini, memeluknya erat, namun aku melawan hatiku sendiri. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan berjongkok untuk menatap lagi matanya, mengusap lembut pipi tirusnya.

"mi..mianhae kyu. Kau juga pulanglah. Obati lukamu ne." ucapku lembut.

Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tanganku dan mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas beratku, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun. Hatinya menolak untuk pergi, namun aku tetap tidak bergeming. Aku melangkah pulang bersama siwon. Lagi dan lagi aku kalah.

AAARGGGHHH! BUUUUGHHHHHHH!

Teriakan dan suara pukulan itu terdengar saat aku hampir sampai di tangga terakhir. Aku memejamkan mataku menahan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti hatiku.

_maafkan aku kyunnie, batinku._

**Sungmin Pov End**

**SKIP TIME**

Seminggu sudah sungmin tidak melihat kyuhyun, bahkan kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Ia mencoba menghubungi namun ponselnya tidak pernah aktif. Sungmin sudah berkali-kali ke rumah kyuhyun untuk membujuknya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Siang itu sungmin mencoba ke rumah kyuhyun lagi. Membujuk kyuhyun untuk keluar. Sungmin bertekad untuk membuat kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

"kyu, keluarlah minnie datang mencarimu." Lirih heechul berusaha membujuk kyuhyun.

"…..". kyuhyun tetap diam dan tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

"hikss.. keluarlah kyu." Tangis heechul pecah juga saat kyuhyun tidak juga membuka pintu kamarnya.

"boleh minnie mencoba membujuk kyunnie, eomma?"

"ne, cobalah."

TOK TOK

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kyuhyun, mencoba membujuk kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tidak juga membuka pintu kamarnya.

TOK TOK..

"kyunnie," panggil sungmin. namun tidak ada suara dari dalam kamar kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya. Namun air mata itu tidak mampu ia bendung lagi.

"kyunnie, jebal keluarlah. Hikss.." sungmin terus berusaha membujuk kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Sudah seminggu kyuhyun tidak keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan ia tidak menyentuh makanan yang di taruh eommanya di depan pintu.

"YA CHO KYUHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak sungmin frustasi.

DUGH DUGH DUGH

Sungmin menggedor keras pintu kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tidak juga membuka pintunya. Sekelebat pikiran buruk tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya.

DUGH DUGH

"…"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN BABOO BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU INGIN MELIHAT AKU MATI DISINI KARENA MENCEMASKANMU HAH?" teriakan sungmin terdengar menggelar di rumah kyuhyun. Namun pintu kamar kyuhyun tidak juga terbuka.

"…."

"hikss kyunnie, jebal keluarlah. Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini." Isak tangis sungmin kembali keluar. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan kyuhyun saat ini.

"…."

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin keluar, teruslah disana. Tidak usah memperdulikanku lagi!"

….

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku terus terdiam mendengar teriakan-teriakan dan gedoran sungmin di depan kamarku. Aku ingin keluar dan memeluknya, namun entahlah egoku terlalu tinggi saat ini. _Masih peduli dia padaku, batinku_.

"baiklah jika kau tidak ingin keluar, teruslah disana. Tidak usah memperdulikanku lagi!" teriak sungmin.

Suara sungmin tiba-tiba menghilang, di gantikan kesunyian yang aneh bagiku.

"cih, hanya segitu saja dia sudah menyerah.!" Umpatku kesal saat tidak lagi mendengar teriakkan sungmin. namun tiba-tiba suara eomma terdengar petir di siang hari di telingaku.

"MINNIEEEE!"

teriakan eommaku yang tiba-tiba membuatku langsung keluar dari kamarku, dan menemukan sungmin dengan tangan kiri yang berdarah sangat banyak dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau. Aku langsung membuang pisau di tangannya, dan mengobati luka di tangannya. Ia menyayat urat nadinya sendiri, beruntung luka itu tidak terlalu dalam. Eommaku sudah menangis melihat darah yang membanjiri tangan sungmin.

"tenanglah eomma, dia baik-baik saja." Ucapku lembut.

"hikss.. eomma akan memberitahu Leeteuk ahjumma dulu ne." eommaku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

….

Ia hanya diam saja sambil terus menatapku saat aku mengobati lukanya. Terkadang meringis pelan saat perih terasa di lukanya.

"awww.." ringisnya pelan.

"cih cengeng sekali kau ini." Rungutku sebal. Dia hanya memproutkan bibir mungilnya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"AWWW! YA BISA TIDAK KAU LEBIH PELAN CHO? Teriaknya kesal saat aku tidak sengaja terlalu kencang menekan lukanya.

"mianhae."

Setelah itu keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

"kau ingin membunuhku eoh?" desisku kesal saat teringat tindakan bodohnya.

"ani." Ucapnya santai.

"kau benar-benar gila, bagaimana bila aku tetap tidak keluar." Tanyaku kesal.

"kau pasti keluar." Jawabnya santai.

"aish, kau menyebalkan sekali Lee Sungmin." Desisku kesal.

"mwo? Ya cho kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu kau!" teriaknya kesal. Ia memproutkan bibirnya dengan sangat menggemaskan membuatku sulit menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

"jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi, kecuali jika kau ingin melihatku mati." Ucapku mutlak. Sungmin hanya diam saja sambil terus menatapku, membuatku ikut menatap matanya. Mata itu terlihat sangat lelah. Aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk mencium kedua matanya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ciumanku turun ke kedua pipinya yang terasa sedikit lebih tirus. Ia masih terus memejamkan matanya, membuatku nekat mencium bibir lembutnya. Aku lumat bibir lembutnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mendorong dadaku, membuat aku mengakhiri ciuman kami.

"mianhae." Kataku.

Sungmin menyentuh kedua pipiku, mengusap lembut kedua pipiku.

"jangan terus membuatku khawatir kyu."gumamnya sambil terus menatap mataku.

"salah siapa aku seperti ini." Ucapku ketus.

"berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan cho!" ucapnya tak kalah ketus.

"tak bisakah kau mencintaiku ming?" tanyaku lembut.

"mianhae kyu, jeongmal mianhae." Lirihnya pelan.

"wae? Apa karena kuda sialan itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"aku mencintainya kyu, dan dia….." ucapan sungmin terputus sesaat, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"dia kekasihku sekarang." Ucapnya. Kata-kata yang seolah mencapkan pisau berkali di hatiku yang sudah hancur.

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum meskipun hatiku benar-benar hancur tak berbentuk. Aku sudah selesai mengobati lukanya, Aku langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan sungmin.

"pulanglah." Kataku sambil melangkah menuju kamarku.

**TBC**

**Umin masih ga mau jujur juga.. apa bener sungmin ga cinta sama kyuhyun? Maaf yaa kalo di rasa mengecewakan. I just do my best.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad

Rate : T

Summary : berulang kali kau sakiti, namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sadarkah kau cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya.

Declaimer : They are belongs to God and themselves..

Typo dimana-mana.. don't be silent reader please…

Happy reading… :D

Don't Bash please, if you don't like my story, don't read it.. easy right?

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_tak bisakah kau mencintaiku ming?" tanyaku lembut._

"_mianhae kyu, jeongmal mianhae." Lirihnya pelan._

"_wae? Apa karena kuda sialan itu?" tanyaku kesal._

"_aku mencintainya kyu, dan dia….." ucapan sungmin terputus sesaat, ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_dia kekasihku sekarang." Ucapnya. Kata-kata yang seolah mencapkan pisau berkali di hatiku yang sudah hancur._

** HAPPY READING**

**Sungmin Pov**

Aku pulang dari rumah kyuhyun dengan langkah gontai, tangan ku masih terasa nyeri akibat sayatan pisau tadi. Bukan karena tanganku aku menjadi tidak bersemangat, tetapi sikap kyuhyun belakangan ini sungguh membuatku terluka. Sesampainya di rumah, eomma langsung memelukku erat dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas, pasti heechul eomma sudah memberitahu eomma atas tindakanku tadi.

"minnie gwenchana? Bagaimana lukanya? Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya eommaku dengan raut wajah sangat cemas.

Aku membawa eommaku untuk duduk di sofa rumah kami, memeluk sesaat eommaku. Aku begitu merindukannya, meskipun aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Dia selalu bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"aku baik-baik saja eomma." Jawabku mencoba menenangkannya.

"mengapa kau sampai melakukan itu ming?"

"mianhae eomma membuatmu cemas, aku sebal kyuhyun tidak juga mau membuka pintunya, dia selalu saja bertindak semaunya." Gerutuku kesal sambil memproutkan bibirku.

"kau mencemaskannya?" tanya eommaku yang kini tersenyum.

"tentu saja eomma. Sudah 1 minggu dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan dia tidak memakan makanannya." Eomma semakin tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, membuatku semakin bingung saja.

"aish eomma, kenapa eomma tersenyum seperti itu?" rengekku.

"apa kau mencintainya?" tanya eommaku tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut, hatiku berdebar aneh.

"nde? Ani eomma, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya." Elakku. Eommaku tetap tersenyum sambil terus menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada jawabanku.

"aish eomma jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku benar tidak mencintainya, aku mencintai siwon." Ucapku kesal.

"minnie, benarkah kau mencintai siwon?" tanya eomma

"eh? Hmm.. tentu saja eomma." Jawabku tanpa menatap mata eomma.

"tatap mata eomma minnie." Kata eommaku membuatku menatap matanya. Matanya yang membuatku sangat tenang.

"jujurlah pada hatimu minnie." Lanjut eommaku.

Aku menangis, eomma memelukku yang menangis, tubuhku bergetar dalam pelukan eomma. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku menangis, tapi hatiku sakit saat melihat mata eommaku, aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Eomma mengelus lembut kepalaku, mengecup lembut pucuk kepalaku, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Eomma menatapku sangat lembut, menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"aku bingung eomma, aku merasa mencintai siwon, tapi hatiku sakit saat melihat kyuhyun begitu terluka." Eomma tetap diam saja sambil tetap menatapku lembut. Tangannya mengenggam lembut jemari tanganku.

"aku ikut terluka saat melihat dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku eomma." Lanjutku sambil kembali memeluk eommaku.

"dengarkanlah kata hatimu minnie. Hatimu tidak akan membohongi dirimu." Nasihat eomma. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dalam pelukannya.

"kau tau kyuhyun sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Eomma bisa melihat itu dari matanya. Tapi eomma tidak akan memaksamu, biarkanlah hatimu yang memilihnya minnie."

"ne eomma."

"istirahatlah minnie, kau terlihat sangat lelah…. Dan sangat menyedihkan" ucap eommaku membuatku kesal. Dia senang sekali menggodaku.

"eommaaa.." rengekku. Eomma hanya tersenyum melihat aku begitu kesal karena terus di goda.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, menjatuhkan diriku di atas tempat tidur begitu aku tiba di kamarku. Aku memejamkan mataku, merasakan desiran aneh dan sakit yang datang bersamaan di hatiku.

"apa aku benar mencintai kyuhyun?" gumamku sambil menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"lalu bagaimana dengan siwon? Itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun hanya sahabarku sejak kecil mungkin karena itu aku ikut terluka melihatnya terluka." lanjutku.

"_jujurlah pada hatimu minnie."_

Kata-kata eomma kembali terngiang di kepalaku, membuatku semakin pusing saja.

**Sungmin Pov END**

….

Heechul terus melihat keluar jendela yang menampilkan gelap malam yang semakin pekat dengan raut cemas. Kyuhyun pergi sejak sore tadi namun belum juga kembali, padahal sekarang sudah pukul 23.00. heechul tau kyuhyun sedang terluka saat ini. Ia mendengar pembicaraan kyumin tadi siang. Sepulangnya sungmin dari rumah kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung pergi dari rumahnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan sangat terluka.

"_mau kemana kyu?" tanya heechul saat melihat kyuhyun pergi._

"…_.." kyuhyun diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan heechul dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya._

"_YA! MAU KEMANA KAU KYUNNIE?" teriak heechul saat kyuhyun mengacuhkannya dan membawa mobilnya menjauh dari rumahnya._

Heechul hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya, ia tau bagaimana terlukanya kyuhyun saat ini. Ia tau kyuhyun sudah mencintai sungmin sejak kecil.

Heechul tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya di gedor dengan keras dan berulang, membuat heechul langsung beranjak untuk membuka pintu rumahnya itu.

"OMO!." Teriak heechul terkejut saat melihat putra kesayangannya berdiri dengan sempoyongan karena mabuk berat. Bau alkohol tercium jelas di indera penciuman heechul. Heechul berusaha membopong tubuh besar kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, ke kamar kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

"sungmin hyung." Ucap kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun terus menyebutkan nama sungmin. heechul menjatuhkan tubuh besar kyuhyun di atas kasurnya, memandang wajah putranya dengan raut sedih. Jelas terlihat betapa besar kyuhyun terluka saat ini. Nama sungmin terus terucap dari bibir putranya itu.

"aku mencintaimu hyung."

"mengapa kau memilih kuda sialan itu."

"kenapa kau seperti ini kyu." ucap heechul sedih.

"eomma, aku mencintainya. tapi dia tidak mencintaiku."lirih kyuhyun dengan nada penuh luka.

Kyuhyun terus meracau dalam tidurnya, membuat heechul tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia ikut merasakan sakit yang kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Dengan lembut ia mengusap rambut ikal putranya.

"menyerahlah kyu jika memang kau tidak sanggup menahannya." Ucap heechul lembut sambil terus membelai rambut kyuhyun. Cukup lama heechul di kamar kyuhyun, lalu ia beranjak pergi saat melihat kyuhyun sudah damai dalam tidurnya.

…...

**SUNGMIN POV**

Siwon mengajakku berkencan hari ini. Ia menjemputku dan membawaku ke taman yang sering kami kunjungi. kami duduk di taman, saling berdiam diri. Tangan kami masih saling terpaut, tetapi pikiran kami entah dimana. Aku menatap wajah siwon yang tengah melamun. Namun wajah kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku. Aku mengeleng-gelengkan kepalaku berusaha mengusir bayangan wajah kyuhyun di pikiranku.

**Sungmin Pov End**

**...**

**SIWON POV**

Pikiranku terus tertuju kepada seorang namja yang tidak sengaja ku tabrak tadi, meskipun sekarang aku sedang berkencan dengan sungmin. ku lirik sungmin yang di duduk di sampingku, dia pun sedang melamun. _Pasti sedang memikirkan kyuhyun, batinku kesal._

**Flashback On**

Aku terlambat untuk menjemput sungmin, aku segera berlari menuju mobilku, hari ini kami memiliki janji untuk kencan. Aku kemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tidak ingin sungmin kesal karena menungguku terlalu lama.

AAAKKHHHH!

Aku segera memberhentikan mobilku mendadak saat melihat seorang namja melintas di depan mobilku begitu saja. Aku segera keluar dari mobilku, untuk memastikan namja itu tertabrak atau tidak.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku panik saat melihat ia sudah terduduk di jalanan. Dengan darah di tangannya. Dia menatap mataku dengan pandangan sangat kesal, tatapan mata yang entah mengapa membuatku sedikit takut. Tapi tunggu dulu,…..

_Neomu yeppo, batinku._

Aku terus memandangi wajah cantik namja itu yang kini terlihat sangat kesal.

"kau punya mata tidak, apa kau tidak bisa membawa mobil dengan benar." Ucapnya kesal membuatku sadar dari lamunanku memandang wajah cantiknya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku buru-buru." Ucapku penuh penyesalan

Ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, aku segera membantunya berdiri namun ia menghempaskan tanganku begitu saja. Membuatku sedikit terkejut, karena tidak ada yang pernah menolakku seperti ini.

"biar aku antarkan kau ke rumah sakit." Tawarku.

"tidak perlu." Ucapnya datar sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkanku dengan tertatih.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam di tempatku berdiri, terus memandangi namja itu sampai ia hilang dari pandangan mataku. Getaran ponsel di kantong celanaku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. _Sungmin _nama itu tertera di layar ponselku. Aku segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"yeoboseyo.."

"…."

"ne, sebentar lagi aku sampai."

"….."

"ne. arraseo."

FLIP

Aku segera mematikan panggilan itu, dan kembali membawa mobilku ke rumah sungmin.

"aish aku lupa menanyakan namanya" gumanku kesal. sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan namja itu.

**Flashback OFF**

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat tiba-tiba sungmin memelukku.

"minnie" panggilku lembut.

"biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja wonnie." Ucapnya.

Aku membiarkan sungmin memelukku, namun lagi pikiranku terus tertuju pada namja itu. _Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya, batinku._

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan yang sedih. Aku hanya mengerutkan alisku, bingung dengan sikapnya.

"waeyo?" tanyaku.

"aku ingin pulang saja."

"waeyo? Kita baru saja sampai disini." Tanyaku bingung.

"jebal wonnie, aku ingin pulang." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat ingin menangis.

"baiklah."

Akupun membawa sungmin pulang, sepanjang perjalanan kami, kami kembali saling diam, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. _Aku harus mencari namja itu setelah ini, batinku._

Setelah mengantar sungmin pulang aku kembali melewati jalan saat aku menabrak namja itu. Aku berharap dapat bertemu dengannya kembali. Aku membawa mobilku dengan sangat pelan, memasang mataku baik-baik mencari sosok itu. Aku tersenyum dan memberhentikan mobilku saat sosok itu terlihat olehku. Aku segera keluar dari mobilku dan menghampiri namja itu yang terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah warung. (emang di korea ada yak warung pinggir jalan? Wkwkkw anggap aja ada.)

"annyeong." Sapaku sopan. Ia menoleh dan langsung beranjak pergi menghindariku. Dengan sigap aku menahan lengannya.

"kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"….."

"ya! Aku tidak punya niat buruk padamu."

"pergilah."

"tidak, sebelum kau memaafkan aku."

"aku memaafkanmu, jadi sekarang pergilah sebelum aku berteriak."ucapnya ketus

"baik aku akan pergi, tapi kau harus memberi tau siapa namamu." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis memamerkan lesung pipiku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam. Tapi tetap cantik terlihat di mataku.

"kim kibum."ucapnya sambil benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku.

"kim kibum akan ku buat kau menjadi milikku." gumamku sambil terus memperhatikan sosok itu hingga menghilang dari jangkauan mataku.

**SIWON POV END**

…...

**Sungmin Pov**

Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung masuk ke kamarku. Pikiranku benar-benar membuatku sangat lelah. Aku memejamkan mataku di atas tempat tidurku.

"rasanya berbeda." Gumamku.

"pelukan siwon tadi tidak sehangat pelukan kyunnie. Hatiku dingin saat aku memeluk siwon tadi." Ucapku sambil menyentuh dada kiriku. Mengingat rasa hangat yang dulu kyuhyun berikan ke hatinya saat ia memelukku.

"_aku mencintaimu ming."_

Ucapan kyuhyun kembali terngiang di pikiranku. Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, perasaan Ini benar-benar membuatku jadi gila. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, menghampiri meja belajarku yang penuh dengan foto-foto aku dengan kyuhyun. Aku mengambil salah satu foto dimana kami masih sangat kecil. Aku terus tersenyum memandangi foto itu.

"dia sudah sangat tampan sejak kecil" ucapku tanpa sadar.

Aku terus melihat foto-foto kami di sana, mengingat setiap kenangan yang tak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Aku baru menyadari selalu ada cinta di matanya setiap kali dia memandangku. Aku tak pernah menyadari itu sebelumnya.

**Flashback On**

"_kyunniee.." _

"_hmm.." kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pspnya._

"_kyunnieee… issh menyebakan cekali cih." Rengekku saat kyuhyun terus saja bersama game bodohnya itu._

"_waeyo?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku._

"_hikss,, kyunnie jaat. Minnie pulang caja." Ucapku sambil menangis, aku segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun. Melihatku yang beranjak pergi kyuhyun segera melempar benda bodoh itu, dan menahan tanganku._

"_mianhae minnie, waeyo? Tanyanya lembut._

"_shillo, minnie malas bicala sama kyunnie. Kyunnie jaat. Hiks." Ucapku kesal._

"_kyunnie minta maaf ne."ucapnya lembut sambil menghapus air mata di pipi chubbyku._

"_shilloe,"ucapku ketus._

"_minnie jangan marah sama kyunnie ne, kyunnie jadi cedih." Ucap kyuhyun sedih._

"_kyunnie jangan cedih, minnie cayang kyunnie."ucapku tanpa malu-malu._

"_ne, kyunnie juga cayaaang bgt sama minnie." Matanya memancarkan cinta yang masih tidak ku mengerti saat itu._

**Flashback OFF**

aku tersenyum mengingat kenangan manis itu. Aku merutuki kebodohanku mengapa aku tidak pernah menyadari jika dia mencintaiku sejak dulu. Bahkan aku juga sudah mencintainya sejak dulu tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil memeluk foto itu. Aku merindukan masa-masa itu. Aku merindukan kyuhyun. Merindukan mata yang selalu memancarkan cinta untukku, merindukan sifat protektifnya yang membuatku merasa begitu berharga baginya, merindukan semuanya.

"aku merindukanmu kyunnie." Lirihku.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ponselku bergetar, aku segera mengambil ponselku, dan melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"heechul eomma?" gumamku heran. Aku segera mengangkat panggilan itu dengan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergapku.

"yeoboseyo eomma."

"_minnie, kau bersama kyuhyun sekarang_?"

"ani eomma, ada apa?"

"_hmm,, apa kyunnie memberitahu sesuatu padamu_?"

"memberitahu apa eomma? Kyunnie tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."

"_bagaimana mana ini"_

"ada apa eomma?" tanyaku sedikit panik

"_kyunnie akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini. Dia akan melanjutkan sekolah disana_."

"mwo?"

"_dan pesawatnya berangkat 1 jam lagi_. "

TRAK!

Ponselku jatuh begitu saja di lantai, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mataku. Dadaku sesak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas. Semua yang di katakan Heechul oemma bagai petir bagiku.

"tidak mungkin.." lirihku sambil terus menangis.

**TBC**

**Kenapa sungmin menangis? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kyuhyun?**

**Maaf ya kalo di rasa ceritanya mengecewakan. Masih amatirrr… **

**Semoga ga kependekan ya..**

**Gomawo buat semua readers yang bersedia ngasih reviewnya..**

**Kritik dan sarannya sangat membantu.. aku berusaha ngasih cerita yang terbaik..**

**Keep support me ok.. :D**

**KYUMIN JJANG! XD**

**Reply review :**

**Hyenim : gomawo udah ngasih review :D, gomawo udah mau baca FF aku.. kenapa judulnya "bukan dia tapi aku"?. Aku juga bingung.. hahaha tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi dari lagunya judika.. wkwkw #saranghae.**

**Sissy : heheh iya aku juga gemes bgt sama sifat ming di sini.. wkwkkw.. gomawo udh baca nd reviewnya.. :D #saranghae.**

**Kyuminsaranghae : siwon ganteng loh.. tapi tetep gantengan kyu appa.. XD gomawo udh baca nd ngasih review.. #saranghae.**

KobayashiAde : **gomawo udh baca nd reviewnya.. :D #saranghae.**

sitapumpkinelf : **aduh mian ya kalo kependekan. Aku brusaha lagi kok**.. **gomawo udh baca nd reviewnya.. :D #saranghae**

**km137 : ne, semoga yg ini ga kependekan ya.. gomawo udh baca nd reviewnya.. :D #saranghae**

fitriKyuMin : **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

winecouple : **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

beMINe : **min cintanya Cuma buat kyu.. wkkwkw **: **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

SSungMine : **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

abilhikmah : **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

Zahra Amelia :** hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

SPREAD JOY137 :** hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

danactebh : **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

Heeni : **maaf ya kalo mengecewakan**.. **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

**Kanaya** : **maaf ya kalo mengecewakan**.. **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

Ritsu HyunMin : **hehehe biar kyu ga jadi evil terus**.. **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

**kyuqie**** : uljima ne.. :D** **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

chakaca : gomawo.. **hehehe.. gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**

ISungyi : **gomawo udh baca nd ngasih reviewnya. #saranghae****… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU**

By : Rikha VR

Pairing : Kyumin and other cast

Genre : Romance, sad

Rate : T

Summary : berulang kali kau sakiti, namun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sadarkah kau cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya.

Declaimer : They are belongs to God and themselves.. FF ini murni punya saya.

Typo dimana-mana.. don't be silent reader please…

Happy reading… :D

Don't Bash please, if you don't like my story, don't read it.. easy right?

**Chapter sebelumnya.**

"_yeoboseyo eomma."_

"_minnie, kau bersama kyuhyun sekarang?"_

"_ani eomma, ada apa?"_

"_hmm,, apa kyunnie memberitahu sesuatu padamu?"_

"_memberitahu apa eomma? Kyunnie tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."_

"_bagaimana mana ini"_

"_ada apa eomma?" tanyaku sedikit panik_

"_kyunnie akan pindah ke Jepang malam ini."_

"_mwo?"_

"_dan pesawatnya berangkat 1 jam lagi. "_

_TRAK!_

_Ponselku jatuh begitu saja di lantai, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mataku. Dadaku sesak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas. Semua yang di katakan Heechul oemma bagai petir bagiku._

"_tidak mungkin.." lirihku sambil terus menangis._

** HAPPY READING**

**Kyuhyun POV (FLASHBACK)**

"_aku menyerah eomma?" ucap kyuhyun._

"_nde?" tanya heechul tidak mengerti._

"_aku menyerah terhadap sungmin hyung eomma." Ucap kyuhyun sedih. Ia menghela nafas beratnya saat merasakan sakit di hatinya. Heechul memandang sendu wajah anaknya jelas tersirat guratan luka di wajah tampan kyuhyun._

"_aku ingin pergi ke jepang eomma."_

"_eoh? Kau yakin?" tanya heechul._

"_ne eomma, tapi bisakah kau membantuku? Aku ingin mengetahui perasaan sungmin hyung yang sebenarnya." Jelas kyuhyun._

"_apa yang harus eomma lakukan?"_

…

Sungmin masih terus menangis di kamarnya, pembicaraannya dengan heechul sukses membuat air matanya mengalir seketika. Sesaat setelah sadar dari lamunannya sungmin langsung beranjak ke kamar mandinya, membasuh wajah kusutnya, lalu segera beranjak pergi entah kemana.

"mau kemana kau minnie malam-malam begini?" tanya Leeteuk heran melihat sungmin yang berlari keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

"aku harus pergi sekarang eomma, aku akan jelaskan nanti. Aku pergi ne." ucap sungmin sambil memeluk singkat eommanya, lalu langsung beranjak pergi tidak menghiraukan raut heran di wajah eommanya.

Sungmin segera membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tidak memperdulikan umpatan pengendara lain yang memprotes cara sungmin membawa kendaraan.

"jangan tinggalkan aku kyu." Gumam sungmin lirih.

**FlashBack On**

"_yeoboseyo eomma."_

"_minnie, kau bersama kyuhyun sekarang?"_

"_ani eomma, ada apa?"_

"_hmm,, apa kyunnie memberitahu sesuatu padamu?"_

"_memberitahu apa eomma? Kyunnie tidak memberitahuku apa-apa."_

"_bagaimana mana ini"_

"_ada apa eomma?" tanyaku sedikit panik_

"_kyunnie akan pindah ke Jepang malam ini."_

"_mwo?"_

"_dan pesawatnya berangkat 1 jam lagi. "_

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, 30 menit lagi pesawat kyuhyun akan lepas landas. Sungmin semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya, beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak mobil di depannya, namun ia tidak peduli. Air mata sungmin sudah mengalir kembali membasahi kedua pipinya, sedikit mengganggu jarak pandangnya. Sejak kecil mereka hidup bersama tidak pernah sekalipun kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun sudah menjadi bagian di hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa kyuhyun di sampingnya.

Sesampai di bandara sungmin segera berlari mencari kyuhyun di tengah ramainya bandara malam ini. Sungmin berlari ke sana ke mari tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang sekitarnya. Cukup lama sungmin berlari di bandara itu mencari keberadaan kyuhyun. Tetapi kyuhyun tidak juga ia temukan. Ia merasa sangat frustasi.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak sungmin frustasi kala sosok kyuhyun tidak juga ia temukan.

"CHO KYUHYUN PABO DIMANA KAU!" teriak sungmin semakin keras. Orang-orang di bandara sudah melihat sungmin dengan pandangan kasihan, aneh, dan sbgnya. Penampilan sungmin yang acak-acakan dan jangan lupakan air mata yang benar-benar membasahi wajahnya.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk di tengah-tengah lobby bandara sambil menangis keras. Ia sudah terlambat, kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke jepang. Ponsel di saku celana sungmin bergetar, dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilannya tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kyunnie, di mana kau?" tanya sungmin langsung tanpa menyapa seseorang di sebelah sana.

"_aku siwon minnie_." Ucap siwon di seberang sana.

"aah, mianhae wonnie, aku pikir kyuhyun." Ucap sungmin dengan nada kecewa jelas terdengar.

"_aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau bisa_?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir cukup lama. Ia harus menemukan kyuhyun tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menolak ajakan siwon.

"_minnie kau masih sana_?" tanya siwon saat sungmin tidak juga menjawabnya.

"aah ne wonnie." Jawab sungmin cepat.

"_bagaimana kau bisa? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan_."

"baiklah."

"_aku tunggu di taman biasa ne_."

FLIP..

Sungmin mematikan panggilan itu, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari duduknya. Memandang sekilas ke setiap sudut di bandara itu berharap bisa menemukan kyuhyun. Namun akhirnya sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi saat ia sadar kyuhyun tidak lagi disana.

Tanpa sungmin sadari seorang namja memantaunya dari kejauhan, raut kecewa dan terluka jelas terlihat di wajahnya saat melihat sungmin pergi.

"sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintainya minnie ah." Ucap kyuhyun sambil menahan nyeri di hatinya.

Kyuhyun lalu duduk di tempat yang sungmin duduki sebelumnya saat bayangan sungmin tidak lagi terlihat di bandara itu. Ia kemudian menelepon seseorang.

"eomma, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

"_benarkah_."

"ne, dia pergi eomma."

"_kau harus kuat kyu._"

"mungkin memang seharusnya aku pergi eomma."

"_eomma berdoa yang terbaik untukmu kyu, mianhae eomma tidak bisa membantumu._"

"gwenchana eomma, eomma sudah sangat membantuku. pesawatku akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Jaga dirimu eomma, saranghae."

"_jaga dirimu kyu_."

Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Memutar kembali kenangan indah bersama sungmin, berusaha mengubur cintanya.

_Ku harus pergi meninggalkan kamu_

_Yang telah hancurkan aku_

_Sakitnya sakitnya oh sakitnya_

"semoga kau bahagia hyung." Lirihnya tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

_Cintaku lebih besar dari benciku_

_Cukup aku yang rasakan_

_Jangan dia jangan dia_

_Cukup aku_

…

Siwon sedikit berlari menghampiri sungmin yang sudah duduk di taman itu menunggunya. Raut wajah sedih membungkus wajah cantik sungmin.

"minnie." Panggil siwon lembut saat sudah berada di samping sungmin.

"wonnie, ada apa memanggilku ke sini?" tanya sungmin lemah.

"kau sakit minnie? Kau pucat sekali." Tanya siwon khawatir.

"aniyo. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sungmin langsung ke point pembicaraannya.

"hmm.. mianhae minnie. Tapiii… hmm.." ucap siwon ragu-ragu membuat sungmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"tapi apa wonnie?"

"aku ingin kita putus." Ucap siwon.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan siwon. Hatinya tidak sakit saat mendengar itu, namun ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meninggalkan kyuhyun hanya demi siwon yang jelas-jelas tidak ia cintai.

Siwon yang melihat sungmin hanya diam saja sambil terus memejamkan matanya merasa sangat bersalah namun ia tidak ingin membohongi perasaannya.

"mianhae minnie, tapi aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanmu. Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang. Meskipun dia belum jadi milikku, namun dia terus ada di pikiranku. Jeongmal mianhae." Jelas siwon dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap siwon. Sungmin menyadari betapa ia sangat bodoh selama ini. Dia tidak mencintai siwon, ia bahkan tidak merasakan apa-apa saat siwon memutuskannya seperti ini. Sungmin tersenyum kepada siwon.

"gwenchana wonnie, terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku. Berjuanglah demi seseorang yang kau cintai itu. Aku pergi dulu ne." ucap sungmin lembut sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan siwon yang masih diam saja mencerna ucapan sungmin. ia tidak menyangka sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja saat ia putuskan.

….

Sungmin membawa mobinya sambil menangis. Ia menangis bukan karena siwon memutuskannya namun karena merutuki kebodohannya. Kini kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkannya, dan ia baru menyadari betapa ia sangat mencintai kyuhyun.

"aku memang bodoh kyu." Lirih sungmin.

"mengapa kau meninggalkanku kyu." Sungmin terisak didalam mobilnya. Ia merindukan kyuhyun. Selalu bersama kyuhyun membuat sungmin tidak pernah menyadari bahwa cinta itu terus tumbuh di hatinya, dan kini saat kyuhyun ia baru menyadari semua itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponsel sungmin membuat sungmin menghentikan sebentar mobilnya di tepi jalanan kota seoul.

**|From : heechul eomma|**

**Minnie, di mana kau? Pesawat kyuhyun akan lepas landas 30 menit lagi**.

Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti saat membaca pesan dari heechul eomma. _Bukankah kyuhyun sudah berangkat sejak tadi?, batin sungmin. _ sungmin lalu mendial nomor heechul. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, panggilan itu segera di jawab.

"yeoboseyo"

"apa maksud eomma? Bukankah pesawat kyuhyun sudah berangkat sejak tadi? Lalu mengapa eomma mengatakan pesawatnya berangkat 30 menit lagi?" tanya sungmin berturut-turut tanpa menjawab sapaan heechul.

"mianhe minnie, eomma berbohong tadi pagi, kyuhyun yang meminta eomma untuk memberitahumu seperti itu, dia ingin melihat perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan pesawatnya akan berangkat 30 menit lagi. Jeongmal mianhae." Jelas heechul. Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan heechul. Ia merasa sangat jahat dan juga sangat sangat sangat bodoh. Sungmin segera memutuskan panggilan itu.

Sungmin segera membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi. Ia tidak memperdulikan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya harus sampai di bandara secepatnya.

_Tunggu aku kyu, berikan aku kesempatan Tuhan, batin sungmin._

…

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju ruang tunggu. Hatiku masih terus berharap sungmin akan kembali, meskipun sungmin jelas-jelas pergi meninggalkanku. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang berharap sungmin muncul saat ini, namun aku hanya mendapatkan rasa kecewa saat sungmin tidak juga terlihat.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Teriakan yang sangat keras dari suara yang sangat ku kenal membuatku membalikkan badanku. Melihat namja cantik yang sangat ku cintai sedang menangis dengan nafas yang terengah-engah di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Aku bisa melihat ia sedang menangis. Penampilannya sungguh berantakan. Nafasnya terengah-engah membuatnya sangat seksi. (kyu always pervert… wwkkw). Aku juga dapat melihat Ia menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Pandangan yang tak pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

"KAU MAU PERGI EOH?" teriaknya keras dari posisi yang tetap di tengah-tengah ruangan itu membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"KAU BILANG KAU MENCINTAIKU, TAPI KAU MENINGGALKANKU?"

"APA ITU YANG KAU SEBUT CINTA EOH?"

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sungmin terus berteriak dengan sangat keras. Aku tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Menatap wajahnya dari jarak cukup dekat. Aku bisa melihat mata bengkaknya, bisa melihat raut lelah di wajah cantiknya. Dan aku bisa melihat cinta di tatapan matanya meskipun dia belum mengatakannya.

"PERGI SAJA, KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENCEGAHMU?" sungmin terus berteriak meskipun jarak kami sudah dekat. Aku hanya tersenyum saja sambil terus mendekatinya. Kini jarak kami sangat dekat.

"UNTUK APA KAU TERSENYUM CHO? KAU PIKIR KAU TAMPAN?"

"aku mencintaimu." Ucapku lembut.

Sungmin mendengus mendengar perkataanku, ia terus saja menatapku tajam.

"KAU PIKIR AKU MENCINTAIMU JUGA OEH? DALAM MIMPIMU CHO!" jawabnya ketus sambil terus berteriak. Dia benar-benar manis jika sedang marah seperti ini.

Aku memeluk tubuh sungmin, mendekap semakin erat setiap kali ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Akhirnya ia berhenti protes dan membiarkanku memeluknya, ia pun membalas pelukanku dan menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar di dalam pelukanku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Menghapus aliran air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya.

Aku mengecup singkat dahinya, kedua matanya dan juga bibir lembutnya. Aku sedikit melumat bibir mungil itu. Bibir yang sangat ku rindukan. Aku melepaskan ciumanku dan melihatnya masih terus memejamkan mata.

Aku mengelus lembut pipi chubby dan menatap lembut kedua mata yang kini terbuka itu.

"kau jahat kyu." Kata sungmin sambil memukul dada bidangku.

"kenapa kau ingin meninggalkanku kyu?" tanyanya sedih.

"kau yang menyuruhku ming." Jawabku santai sambil menahan kedua tangannya yang masih terus memukuliku. Hei jangan lupakan dia itu namja dan pukulannya sakit.

"kapan aku menyuruhmu meninggalkanku?" protesnya.

"saat kau menolakku."

"mianhae kyu."

"aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku hyung."

"cih percaya diri sekali kau cho."

" oh, jadi kau tidak mencintaiku. Baiklah aku akan pergi." Aku lalu membalikkan tubuhku dan ingin beranjak pergi. Namun sungmin memeluk tubuhku dengan erat sambil menangis.

"kajima kyunnie. Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sambil terus menangis. Hati bahagia saat kalimat cinta itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup kedua tanganku di kedua pipinya. Menatap wajah sembab itu, wajah namja yang sangat sangat sangat ku cintai.

"kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak dengar?" godaku.

"aish, sudahlah kalau tidak dengar. Lupakan saja." Rutuknya kesal.

"aku pergi saja." Kataku sebal. Aku mencoba merajuk padanya.

"aish, kau benar-benar menyebalkan sekali cho." Ucapnya kesal.

"aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lagi.

"apa? Aku tidak dengar." Aku terus menggodanya.

"YA! Jangan terus menggodaku. Aku tau kau mendengarnya." Sungmin memproutkan bibirnya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"sudahlah kalau tidak mencintaiku."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya teriak dengan sangat kencang. Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang sangat kesal saat ini.

"kau puas eoh?" tanyanya sebal.

"kajja kita pulang cho sungmin, eomma sudah menunggu kita." Aku menggenggam tanganya membawanya melangkah meninggalkan bandara itu. Orang-orang di sana masih terus memandang kami hingga kami keluar dari bandara itu. Sungmin diam saja tidak menyadari perubahan nama yang aku gunakan.

….

**Sungmin Pov**

Eommaku dan eomma kyuhyun terus tersenyum memandangi tangan kami yang saling terpaut sejak tadi membuatku sedikit malu dengan pandangan itu. Sementara itu kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memakan makanannya.

"eomma pikir kau akan benar-benar di campakkan kyu." Goda heechul eomma.

"aku ini sangat tampan eomma mana mungkin aku di campakkan." Ucap kyuhyun narsis. Aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengar jawabannya.

"cih sekarang saja kau percaya diri sekali, kemarin kau sampai menangis saat sungmin lebih memilih siwon." Cibir heechul eomma.

"aish eomma jangan katakan itu."

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pertengkaran itu, aku sudah sangat hafal dengan pertengkaran kecil heechul eomma dengan kyuhyun seperti itu.

"leeteuk eomma." Panggil kyuhyun kepada eommaku.

"ne, waeyo kyunnie?"

"hmm.. apa aku boleh menikahi minnie?" tanya kyuhyun lantang yang sukses membuat aku, heechul eomma, juga eommaku tercengang.

**TBC**

**Aneh ga sih? Duuh mian ya udah mulai sibuk nih.. semoga bisa cepet update ya.. gomawo buat dukungannya, review-reviewnya, semangatnyaa..**

**Aku berusaha ngasih cerita yang terbaik dan pastinya tentang KYUMIN yang selalu bikin envy.. maaf kalo ceritanya ga sesuai harapan kalian.. maklum masih amatir.. heheh**

**DO NOT BE PLAGIAT PLEASE!**

**REPLY REVIEWS**

KobayashiAde : hehehe… ke jawab di chap ini kan pertanyaannya.. gomawo ne udah setia baca.. ^^

Cho Yooae : hahah awas di seruduk kuda loh.. #plaaakkk.. ^^

Winecouple : udah ke jawab kan? Hehehe ^^

km137 : hehe mianhae ne bnyak typo.. hehehe maunya gitu tapi di bikin agak singkat deh.. mulai sibuk soalnya..

sissy : kyumin always together.. ^^

kyuqie : hehe yang bikin lebih nyesek lagi ngbayanginnya.. hahaha ^^

SSungMine : hehehe gomawo.. Hwaitiingg.. tetep semangat bacanya.. ^^

fitriKyuMin : heheh lanjutannya dataang.. ^^

danactebh : annyeong ^^… updateee… gomawo udah setia baca.. ^^

abilhikmah : hehe ^^

kyuminsaranghae : cup cup uljima ne.. ^^


End file.
